


De cómo empezar a darte cuenta de tus errores mientras te describen el sexo de un pavo relleno

by missfrankenteen



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrankenteen/pseuds/missfrankenteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth mira esa primera frase escrita de su puño y letra una y otra vez, y no puede evitar pensar que es el peor título de la Historia de la Humanidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cómo empezar a darte cuenta de tus errores mientras te describen el sexo de un pavo relleno

De cómo empezar a darte cuenta de tus errores mientras te describen el sexo de un pavo relleno

_De cómo empezar a darte cuenta de tus errores mientras te describen el sexo de un pavo relleno._

 

Booth mira esa primera frase escrita de su puño y letra una y otra vez, y no puede evitar pensar que  _este título es una mierda_. Ante él se presenta una hoja en blanco, que debe ser rellenada con las razones de su comportamiento evasivo de últimamente –a petición de Sweets– y Booth no sabe siquiera cómo empezar a describir lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza.

 

(Cómo va a saber qué escribir. Si lo único que se le ocurre son chorradas como títulos. ¿Darte cuenta de tus errores mientras te describen el sexo de un pavo relleno? Pero qué gilipollez es esa.)

 

–Pongamos las cosas en su sitio _–_ se dice a sí mismo Booth a modo de introducción–, en realidad era un pollo, no un pavo. Pero no seré yo quien destroce la tradición de Acción de Gracias, así que pavo se queda.

 

Las diferencias entre pavos y pollos son pocas a simple vista, pero Brennan sería capaz de decirte cientos de diferencias en cuanto a la estructura ósea y todas esas cosas sobre huesos que ella sabe. Para colmo, Booth no recuerda exactamente si era relleno.

 

Sólo se le vienen a la mente imágenes de Brennan, de sus ojos brillantes cuando le dijo  _Huesos, enséñanos tu truco_.

 

También recuerda que estaba emocionado, cada palabra de la vida y obras de aquel pavo –aquella pava, en realidad– le parecía un mundo.

 

Y es que él creía que Brennan no podría sorprenderle más. Pero cuando se daba la vuelta y la descubría haciendo algo, lo que fuera... Entonces volvía a mirarla  _de aquella manera_ sin poder evitarlo y descubría que Brennan le seguía sorprendiendo como el primer día.

 

Y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

 

De la misma manera que él nunca dejará de quererla, por mucho que se lo niegue a sí mismo y a los demás. Sólo necesita tiempo para adaptarse a los cambios, para aceptar sus errores y enmendarlos. Aquel tiempo comenzó mientras le describían el sexo de un pavo.

 


End file.
